Just To See You Smile
by George1
Summary: Hilde and Duo are living together, but what will happen when they move to earth? 2xH, 1x2


Hello everyone. I am new to this forum so I hope you all like my fic. I am starting my first non-song fic, but that will be awhile still, so for now I will post mostly song fics. I will have other anime ones, too. I hope you all like this one.

  
  


Title: Just To See You Smile

Author: George

Rating: PG

Pairings: 2xH, 1x2

Comments: Any are welcome

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters or the song "Just To See You Smile" which is by Tim McGraw.

  
  


'. . .' Lyrics

". . . 'Conversation

*. . .* Thoughts

***** Scene Change

  
  


'You always had an eye for things that glittered

But I was far from being made of gold

I don't know how but I scraped up the money

I just never could quite tell you no'

  
  


Hilde looked out the window to the scrape pile outside. It had been two years since she and Duo had opened their scrap yard. They started off very happy. Hilde did anything she could to make Duo happy and forget his past. *Just concentrate on the future I told him. And it worked for a while. Even if he did have more expensive tastes than we could afford. I couldn't tell him no. I couldn't say we can't afford a house yet, but we have managed.* 

  
  


Just then Duo entered and interrupted her thoughts. "Hey Hilde, what's for lunch? I'm starved."

  
  


"You are always starved. And we are having sandwiches, your favorite kind: peanut butter and marshmallow fluff."

  
  


"Great."

  
  


"Um, Duo, can I ask you a question?"

  
  


"You just did," Duo replied with his mouth full of sandwich. "But I guess I'll let you ask another. Shoot, what's on your mind?"

  
  


"Well," Hilde began slowly, "it seems you have been a little distracted lately and I was wondering if you were happy and if there was something I should know?"

  
  


'Just like when you were leaving Amarillo

Takin' that new job in Tennessee

And I quit mine so we could be together

I can't forget the way you looked at me'

  
  


Duo set down his second sandwich and looked at Hilde very seriously, which worried Hilde even more because Duo was never serious. "I got a call from Wufei the other day. He and Sally want me to come and join the Preventers. They said they could use some more experienced help. But that would mean leaving L2 and moving to Earth. What would I do about this shop?"

  
  


Hilde looked into the violet eyes she loved so much, "We would sell it of course. I know some people who have been interested in it for a while, and I can always get a job on earth too. We just have to put adds in the papers that the shop and our house are up for sale."

  
  


"Really?!" Duo exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. He jumped up and threw his arms around Hilde. The force of the huge knocked her out of her chair, and they both fell on the floor laughing.

  
  


"Really, just leave everything to me. You tell Wufei that we'll be coming as soon as possible." *And if it will make you smile like this all the time, I can handle finding a new job and place to live. Anything as long as you are happy.*

  
  


'Just to see you smile

I'd do anything that you wanted me to

When all is said and done

I'd never count the cost

It's worth all that's lost

Just to see you smile'

  
  


Hilde finished unpacking the last box in the kitchen. *There, that is the last of the boxes. Now Duo and I are all moved into our new place. Granted it is an apartment not a house, but still it is the best we can do for now. And Duo is happy again now that he is around more of his friends. Maybe it was best that Wufei asked him to come to Earth.* Hilde walked into the living room of the two bed room apartment she and Duo were renting and sat on the sofa. She had arranged that most of their furniture to be sold accept what they would need in their apartment. She also took care of selling their house and business to two ex-OZ soldiers who had expressed interest in the salvage business. How weird it was for her not to have anything to do. Hilde was going to start working for Relena on Monday, but first Relena gave Hilde time to get her and Duo all settled in. *I have taken a week to get the apartment in order and now I have two days to relax and I don't know what to do with myself. Duo has had work all week and I know he will want to relax and watch TV all weekend. I will just have to find something to do.*

  
  


The front door open and Duo walked in. "Hey Hilde. WOW the place looks great. You got the last of our stuff unpacked. That's great because the guys are going to be coming over tomorrow to have a sort of welcome back party."

  
  


"Really, and just when were you going to tell me the 'guys' were going to come over."

  
  


"Chill girl. Quatre asked when he and Trowa could stop by and visit with house, or more like apartment, warming gifts. I said anytime this weekend because I was going to be helping you finish unpacking. Wu said that he would come by sometime to see how we were doing and if we needed anything, and before I knew it all four of them were coming to help and stuff."

  
  


"All four?" Hilde asked.

  
  


"Yeah, I think the others are dragging Heero here. What have we got for dinner, I'm starved?" Duo called from the kitchen with his head in the fridge.

  
  


*Great, Heero Yuy is going to be in my apartment. I thought Duo said he was working as Relena's body guard and they were a couple. Maybe he still does. * "So does Heero work with the Preventers or is he still Relena's body guard?" Hilde asked nonchalantly and she help Duo start dinner.

  
  


"Uh, I think he worked in the office but I'm not sure, why?"

  
  


"No reason, just wondering." With that said, they finished making dinner in silence.

  
  


'When you said time was all you really needed

I walked away and let you have your space

'Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly

As the tears I saw rollin' down your face'

  
  


Ever since the Gundam pilots had their ruin at Duo's and Hilde's place, Hilde could sense there was something bothering Duo. But he wouldn't tell her what. *Okay today is the day I am going to ask him.*

  
  


Duo got home from work early than most days, but Hilde just thought it was because it was Friday and he wanted to start his weekend early. That was until she was his face when he walked into the kitchen. "Hilde we need to talk."

  
  


Hilde looked up from the vegetables she was chopping for dinner. When she saw Duo's eyes, she knew something was wrong. His eyes never looked so dead and yet so shiny with the tears he seemed to be holding back. "What is it Duo?! What's wrong?!"

  
  


"I can't lie to you any more Hilde . . . " Duo started to say very quietly, "but I am not sure if we are right for each other anymore."

  
  


Hilde dropped her knife and stared at Duo. All she could do was stand there with her mouth open no words would come out. Finally she managed to speak, "Wh . . . Why?"

  
  


"I don't know what to tell you. I still care about you, and you are one of my best friends, but I really feel that right now I should live on my own. I think I should move out this weekend."

  
  


"If that is what would make you happy, you can do that. I would never stand in the way of your happiness. And if you ever want to move back or just have dinner here, you are always welcome. The door will always be open for you." Hilde said as she gave duo a hug. *As will be my heart.*

  
  


'And yesterday I knew just what you wanted

When you came walkin' up to me with him

So I told you that I was happy for you

And given the chance I'd lie again'

  
  


*****

It had been about three months since Duo moved out. Hilde saw very little of him because of both of their jobs. But he would call every once and awhile to see how she was. *At least I have work to do to keep me busy and my mind off of Duo most of the time. But I still can't help but wonder about him every now and then,*

  
  


The ringing of the phone interrupted her thoughts. "Hello, you have reached Hilde's office, how may I help you?" she said without even looking up from her paper work.

  
  


"Hey Babe, how's it going?"

  
  


"Duo what a pleasant surprise, you were the last person I expected to be calling me." Hilde was genuinely happy to hear Duo's voice on the line.

  
  


"Yeah, I know it is out of the blue and all but I was wondering if we could have dinner this weekend. I really need to talk to you. And I know it is short notice and all. . . ."

  
  


Hilde cut in on her friend, "I just happen to have Saturday night off. Would that work for you?"

  
  


"Yeah, great. How about we meat at that Italian restaurant you like downtown?"

  
  


"Sounds good, at about eight o'clock?"

  
  


"Great, see ya there." Duo hung up. Hilde was so happy to be able to see him after three months.

  
  


****

Hilde sat at the table waiting for Duo to arrive. She was so happy, she could hardly contain her excitement. *I wonder what is so important that Duo wants to have dinner there. Maybe he just misses hang out and wanted to catch up.*

  
  


Duo arrived five minutes after Hilde and walked up to the table with Heero Yuy, of all people. "Hey Hilde, been waiting long?" Duo asked cheerfully as he sat down across from her. Heero sat next to Duo.

  
  


"No I have been here only five minutes. I didn't know you would be coming too, Heero."

  
  


"He's kinda the reason I asked you her Hilde. Heero and I are getting married, and you being my best friend and all, I wanted you to be the first person we told.' Duo looked at her with such hope and nervousness showing in his eyes. Heero seemed more tense than normal too.

  
  


*He's getting married to Heero! Oh, my, that was not on my list of reason to be here. But Heero does make him happy, and Duo has never tried to be anything more than a friend to me. I was the one that was hoping for more.*

  
  


Hilde realized she had been sitting there quietly for too long when Heero actually spoke to her. "I know this is a sock, short notice and all. But I love Duo, and he loves me. We want you to be happy for us." It was the longest sentence Hilde had ever heard Heero uttered.

  
  


'Just to see you smile

I'd do anything that you wanted me to

When all is said and done

I'd never count the cost

It's worth all that's lost

Just to see you smile'

  
  


"I am happy for you, both of you. I just thought you would tell me you were moving in together first. But honestly I am extremely happy for you." Hilde smiled and tried not to let her hurt and surprise show.

  
  


"Really, Hilde. We are going to move in together now that we are engaged, but I thought you should know about the engagement first." The waiter came over and took their orders then so no more was discussed until after their drinks were served.

  
  


"I do have one more question for you, Hilde," Duo said nervously.

  
  


"Anything, shoot."

  
  


"Well, I want your help planing the wedding because Heero is too busy with his two jobs, Preventers and protecting Relena on business trips, conventions, and stuff like that."

  
  


Hilde put down her class and looked at Duo and Heero. Then she replied, "I would be happy to help you plan your wedding."

  
  


"Great, would you also stand with me during the ceremony, as my family. I always thought of you as the family I never had, and it would mean so much to me and Heero if you would."

  
  


Hilde looked at Duo and then Heero, who made the slightest nod to say he agreed with Duo. *Well if I can't have him as my man, I can get used to having him as family.* For the first time that night Hilde truly smiled at Duo and Heero, "I would be honored to be a part of the wedding party and stand with you Duo, after all what is family for."

  
  


Duo finally smiled his first smile of the night, and Heero seemed to loosen up, even if he didn't smile.

  
  


'Just to see you smile

I'd do anything that you wanted me to

When all is said and done

I'd never count the cost

It's worth all that's lost

Just to see you smile'

  
  


****

It had been a year since Duo and Heero married in the most beautiful ceremony anyone had seen. Hilde was now busy planning a surprise first anniversary party for the two of them with Quatre and Trowa. Heero knew about the party, but only so he could keep Duo out of Hilde's hair long enough for her to get the arrangements done.

  
  


"This will be the best surprise party ever. And I can't thank you enough for all your help," Hilde called from Quatre's kitchen as she finished decorating the cake she made.

  
  


"Tro and I are glad to help, Hilde. But you did most of the work by making all the food. We just sent the invitations and hung the decorations."

  
  


"I know Quatre, but it was still a great deal of help, I just hope I made enough food. We all know how much Duo can eat. And nothing is too good for my big brother." Trowa and Quatre could only laugh at her comment.

  
  


****

"Surprise! Happy Anniversary!" Duo couldn't believe his eyes, all his and Heero's friends were gathered in Quatre's house to give them a surprise party. "I thought you need to get papers for work from Trowa. You knew about this didn't you! And you didn't tell me!" Duo yelled at Heero.

  
  


Everyone was tense. Heero calm replied, "It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it."

  
  


"I love you!" Duo glopped onto his husband and kissed him. Everyone cheered.

  
  


"You should be thanking Hilde. All of this was her idea and her planning," Heero replied, even though he didn't mind the thanks.

  
  


"Really?! You did all this Hilde?"

"And she made the food," Trowa added.

  
  


"Thanks I have the best sis ever." Duo then threw himself at Hilde.

  
  


"You can make it up to me by having dinner with me at the Italian restaurant downtown Saturday at eight o'clock."

  
  


"Really, why?" Duo asked.

  
  


"You'll find out then."

  
  


"Who's the guy Heero and I are going to meet, Hilde," Duo asked more seriously.

  
  


"His name is Justin, I met him at your wedding, he works with Heero, and we have big news for you. That is all I am telling because this is your day, and I am not going to ruin it."

  
  


"My baby girl's all grown up and getting married." Duo gave her and even bigger hug, followed by a hug from Heero.

  
  


*Well they know, but they will have to wait until Saturday.* "You'll just have to wait. But everything has been worth it, just to see you smile!"

  
  


The End


End file.
